


follow me

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is a hurricane and calum can't quite escape</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow me

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!

Some people shine. Luke was one of those people. He had a distracted sort of glimmer that attracted attention, darting from one person to another, pulling everyone along with him. Calum was one of those people, but he had always been one of those people. Since the first time he and Luke met, Calum had been stuck on Luke like dryer lint.  
When Luke decided he really liked the way Jordan Beffel from year 11 played guitar, Calum decided he did too. Nights previously spent playing too much Fifa were now devoted to “jam sessions”. Calum couldn’t complain, even when the music lasted long after 2 am. There was something about the look on Luke’s face. Blue eyes that normally darted around, were settled on the frets, on his fingers. A calmness overtook him and Calum found it rather hard to resist.  
He followed him to the football field, cleats in hand. He followed him to debate, standing awkwardly at the back while Luke fumbled charmingly over his points. He followed him to band, to late night practices and long walks home together. He followed him to Uni, nodding enthusiastically when Luke told him how great it was, and how he knew it was “gonna be a great year”.  
And that is how Calum found himself staring at a tiny room meant to house them both. There was an empty, uneasiness about the room, boxes piled high against the wall. The two bare mattresses stared back at him menacingly, pushed to either end of the room. He set down his guitar case gently, dark eyes roaming over the grey hardwood. In his distracted state, he hardly noticed when Luke came barrelling around him, throwing himself onto one of the beds. Suddenly, the room wasn’t empty, it was full and inviting, pulling Calum in. Luke leaned up on his elbows, smile stretched too wide. “Look at this! Our own pad!” It was hardly a pad, Calum thought, glancing at cramped space.  
“Yeah.” Calum agreed, obviously nonplussed.  
“I can’t wait to set it up. I’m so glad they let us room together.” Luke spoke all in one breath as if he couldn’t quite hold it in.  
“Me too.” Calum said, this time in earnest, averting his eyes and picking at the tape of a box to his right. The closeness of the room weighed heavily on him. It wasn’t as though he had never been alone with Luke, but there was a nagging fear that he would grow bored of Calum’s quiet answers and long silences.  
He threw Luke a tiny smile and pulled at the tape, unfolding the box with careful hands. Luke rolled up off the bed and sprang up behind him, curiosity pouring off him in waves. “What is it?” He asked, breath catching the nape of Calum’s neck. Calum shrugged his shoulders and pulled the box down from the stack, setting it on one of the beds.  
Photos. He smiled a little, these were Luke’s. Though he’d been in Luke’s room many times, he hardly payed attention to the little pictures he always had up.  
Luke gave a breathy laugh and slid onto the bed on the other side of the box. He reached in blindly, pulling out a plain photo, no frame. The corners were worn down and browning, even though it couldn’t have been more than a few years old. Calum was there, a reserved smile on his face, eyes cast to his left, where Luke was beaming, a possessive arm around Calum’s shoulder.  
“When’s this even from?” He asked, glancing at Luke.  
“First day of Year 7.” He replied without missing a beat.  
“You were already taller than me, damn.” Cal said fondly.  
“Yeah.” Luke grinned back. “Still am.”  
“As if you’d let me forget it.” Calum groaned, passing the photo back to Luke. The small window offered little light as the evening drew closer. “We should really get some of this unpacked.” Luke nodded in agreement, but his attention was drawn to the photo. Cal didn’t badger him, opting instead to try and track down the box that had all his sheets in it. He didn’t really like the idea of sleeping on a bare, probably piss-stained mattress.  
It didn’t take Luke long to move on from the photo, pulling out frame after frame until his bed was dotted with pictures. When his own bed was set up, Cal sat down, leaning back against his pillows and staring across at Luke. He was reminded of those late nights when Luke was only his. Cal tried to avoid staring at the other boy, but the way his pale fingers ghosted over the photos was hard not to watch. It felt like he was intruding upon a moment of intimacy. Cal frowned a little, eyes caught on that photo of them.  
“Come on, Cal.” Luke’s voice jolted him.  
“What?”  
“Just come look.” He insisted.  
Calum shuffled over, kneeling beside the bed and picking up one of the carefully placed photos. Luke playing a cover at an open-mic night, Calum beside him, eyes on the blond boy. The energy in Luke’s eyes was tangible even now, years later. “God we’re so old.” Calum mumbled, nostalgic.  
“We’re like nineteen, Cal. Don’t have a mid-life crisis.”  
“I’m not! I just miss it is all.”  
“Miss what? Playing Blink covers in sketchy bars? We still do that.”  
“I don’t know.” Resigned, Cal set it down, tearing his eyes away from the memories, a sour taste in his mouth. He turned away from Luke, back against the bedframe.  
“We’ll make new memories,” Luke assured him. “Let’s do something. We could join the drama club. They have one of those here.” Luke said excitedly.  
Cal’s brow furrowed as Luke went on. “We can do an art class! That could be fun. Or go canoeing! There’s a lake right by the campus, isn’t that great?” He kept on, listing off countless activities, each more disinteresting than the last. Eventually he slowed, eyes falling back on Calum until he stopped mid-sentence. “What is it?”  
“Why isn’t this enough for you?” Calum breathed quietly, barely audible.  
“Why isn’t what?” Luke asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“This.” Calum gestured to the room, to himself. “Me. I thought things were going to change. I thought high-school was over.” Cal hated this, hated the way Luke looked at him, wounded. “I thought things were going to change.” He repeated.  
“What are you talking about?” Luke’s voice was sharp and raw.  
Cal’s throat felt tight. “I don’t want to fucking canoe, I don’t want to be in a fucking play.” He said hoarsely. “I didn’t want to join debate or band or any of that shit.”  
Luke stared at him, bewildered.  
“I went for you, Luke.” He went on. “I went everywhere because you wanted to and I didn’t want you to leave me.”  
“Cal一” Luke began.  
“Don’t.” Calum pled. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” He rubbed his eyes with his palm. “Don’t.” The dark haired boy got up, avoiding Luke’s stare. “I need to...” he mumbled half-heartedly “I’m going to go.” The blond got up to follow. “No.” Calum said firmly, turning bleak eyes on Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is alright?? tbh cal and luke hurt me


End file.
